Swimming pools of both the in-ground and above-ground type are generally kept filled with water year-round. Most swimming pools are typically provided with flexible covers that prevent falling or windblown leaves and other kinds of debris from contaminating the water remaining in the pool. In other words, the cover ideally keeps the pool water relatively clean and free of extraneous matter. This greatly facilitates the preparation of the pool for the resumption of swimming.
In addition to debris, significant amounts of water from rain or melted snow can accumulate on the surface of conventional swimming pool covers. As such, before the cover can be taken off of the pool, the bulk of the water must be laboriously removed, while attempting to prevent any debris deposited on the surface from falling into the pool. This task of removing the precipitation that has collected on top of the cover may generally consist of weighting down a vacuum hose or the like and positioning the same on the center of the top surface of the pool cover to remove the water therefrom. This water removal process can be complicated by the presence of leaves and other debris in the water that may clog the vacuum hose when attempting to remove the water from the pool cover. The clogging of the vacuum hose generally requires the vacuum source to be shut off so that the hose can be cleared of any debris followed by continuing the water removal process. As may be evident from the above description, this water removal process can be time-consuming as well as labor-intensive.
In addition to the problems associated with removal of water from the pool cover, stress imposed on the pool cover by the weight of the accumulated water thereon can be so great as to cause the pool cover to tear, stretch, and/or rupture, resulting not only in the destruction of the pool cover, but also in the possible contamination of the pool water. Further, the accumulation of water on the pool cover can make the pool cover sag and may tend to force pool water out of the pool, such as through a skimmer basket of the pool. As a result, this incidental loss of water due to use of a conventional pool cover may necessitates a refilling of the pool prior to the next use. Even further, the accumulation of water and/or debris on the pool cover can result in difficulties when it comes time to clean the pool cover.